legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanji
Kanji of Na'Waka is a native islander of the Shattered Sea and a player character in the Shattered Depths campaign. He is currently the Chieftain of Na'Waka, after marrying the former chieftain's daughter, Nimoua. Kanji is a druidic monk of Na'Waka, with fish-like features and tattoos. He is usually accompanied by his pet terrapin, Mitzihuaca (Mitzi for short). Kanji, alongside Izabela Del Cruz and Quentin Galcourt, was instrumental in saving the world from the wrath of the Anthozoa King. Physical Description Kanji is a Shattered Sea Native, giving him dark skin and hair. He is slender, yet well toned, and is of an average height. He has fins sprouting from his arms, legs, and back, due to his druidic nature. This also grants him gills on his neck. Kanji has tribal tattoos all across his torso and arms, with motifs of waves and sea animals. Notably, he has a large tattoo of a shark, which goes over his back, shoulder, and chest. One of Kanji's most striking feature is his bright blue eyes, which seem almost supernaturally blue. Personality Kanji is generally an optimistic and good humored person. He is usually quite relaxed and doesn't like to stress over things. He is quite thoughtful and philosophical in nature, but he doesn't like to think about the past, because this leads to melancholy and brooding. Kanji can never settle down, and is always looking for travel and adventure. He hates to be confined, and values freedom above all. Kanji is awkward in social situations, and has no sense of propriety. He doesn't really respect authority figures, unless they have personally earned it. Nevertheless, he is generally quite friendly and always eager to socialise (badly). Despite his relaxed nature, Kanji can get irritated by other people, especially people stand in his way, or oppose what he believes in, even though he's often not quite sure what he believes in. When things get serious, Kanji can get very serious indeed, and can be incredibly stubborn and determined, even risking his life for what he believes in. Background Kanji was born on the isle of Na’Waka, a mystical island known for teachings of tranquility and balance. Kanji was born at the apex of Seaward, considered a special occasion by the islanders, and bore bright blue eyes. The druids decided this meant he was destined for greatness, and as soon as he could walk he was trained in druidism. Kanji was a friendly, outgoing child who soon earned the admiration of everyone in the village. He also learned to communicate with animals, and nature itself. When Kanji turned 13, he was told to go on a spiritual journey across the seas. He embarked on a small ship, basically a raft, planning to travel wherever the wind and water would take him. Being practically raised on the water, Kanji was comfortable at sea and could easily survive. Kanji sailed the Shattered Sea for over two years. He cautiously sailed through the militarised waters of Calamar, braved the storms of Svoldia, sailed the straits of Tormentisto, until his travels eventually lead him to the Dark Isles. Yet he did not reach the Dark Isles themselves, but rather found his ship pushed towards a craggy island a few miles from the edge of the ominous archipelago. To Kanji’s attuned connection to nature, the place was polluted with dark magic, though he knew that the dark essence of the isles shouldn’t have spread this far. He didn’t have much time to think, as he was suddenly attacked by a terrifying black shark, which knocked him off his boat. Kanji engaged in a tense battle underwater against this creature, straining to hold his breath and fight at the same time. Eventually, he thrust his harpoon through the corrupted creature’s eye, and quickly rose to the surface. As he did, a school of fish arrived, and surrounded Kanji. They were not harmful however, and when he attempted communication with them, it seemed they wanted him to follow them and help them with something. Kanji, following the flow of fate as ever, followed the fish underwater to a pulsating black gem within a cave. This seemed to be the source of the dark magic spreading from the isles. Though he was getting short of breath, Kanji devoted his efforts to trying to crack the gem with his harpoon. His vision blurred and lungs screamed as he progressed, but eventually the gemstone burst with energy as it exploded. Kanji abruptly let all his breath out in shock, and fell unconscious. Kanji awoke at sunset on his boat, drifting away from the island. He had changed in appearance, growing blue scales and fins across his arms, legs, and back. He also seemed to have gills on his neck, allowing him to breathe underwater. Kanji accepted this as a gift from the Water Goddess and the spirits of the sea. Spiritual Quest seemingly complete, Kanji began to sail home. As he arrived back at Na’Waka, he found that his home village had been attacked by Calamarans. His druidic mentors had been killed, and his parents had been dragged off to become slaves. Kanji was abruptly disheartened, and for a while was angry at the spirits for not bringing him back earlier. For a few years, he stayed at Na’Waka, fishing and sailing, and doing nothing eventful. For a while he considered finding his parents, but gave it up as an impossible task that would likely result in his own death. He questioned whether destiny expected him to do nothing more than what happened at the Dark Isles, and whether his life of adventure was effectively over. Kanji found himself disillusioned by the world and by the natural spirits that he had once so eagerly bonded with. Until one night, a small Terrapin approached Kanji while he was fishing. The creature was not magical by any means, but had been sent with a message. The message was that it was not too late to continue Kanji’s journey. Kanji took the creature as a pet, and named it Mitzihuaca, or Mitzi for short. About two days later, an Erdannian ship docked at Na’Waka, asking for extra hands for their crew since most of theirs had been killed in a recent battle. Kanji accepted, and helped the ship sail to Erradan. Since then, Kanji has been eagerly accepting jobs sailing and driving vessels of all kinds, seeking adventure. When told about an experimental vessel requiring a small crew, he signed up without delay. He could almost feel the threads of fate spinning, and although he’s unsure if he wants to follow them, he is accepting it for now.